Parade Beads, Pralines, and Pretty Talking Flowers
by 123Mirace321
Summary: "Well, dear White Rabbit, we have decided that all of you are coming with us to New Orleans." The twins drag all of the Windsor conspirators  plus Shane  to New Orleans during Mardi Gras. Rane/Datherine/Klaine/TweedlesxOC's. Daltonverse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, it's Miranda and Grace here! This our colab story. **

**Disclaimer: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO CP COULTER AND RIB OF FOX.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel clutched the strap of his carry on bag tighter in his fist, as people rushed past him onto the terminal. The Tweedles were already walking towards the luggage pick-up when Blaine grasped his boyfriend's hand, leading him along. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"<p>

Kurt just kind of looked at him, like _Are you seriously going to pull that after we were thousands of feet in the air? _Instead, Kurt thought back to how he had ended up in his smelly new surroundings in the first place.

_Ethan and Evan Brightman ran into Windsor house panting. "GUYS," they spoke in unison. "WE HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!" All the Windsor conspirators looked at them the way they always did when the twins claimed to have a good idea. _

_It was Blaine who was stupid enough to ask. "What is it?"_

"_Well, dear White Rabbit, we decided that you all are coming with us to New Orleans," Evan stated. _

"_For Spring break," Ethan added. _

"_Our parents have vacated their whimsical, little apartment on the ever so infamous Bourbon Street for the whole of Mardi Gras!"_

"_Which just so happens to correspond with our Spring Break."_

"_So therefore, we're going."_

"_Pack your bags, little ones-"_

"_The plane leaves tomorrow."_

_As the twin dynamos ran upstairs, Kurt looked at Blaine hesitantly. "I'm sort of...terrified of flying," he said. _

"_Don't worry, honey," Blaine said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "It'll be fine."_

"Come on guys!" Charlie yelled, which shook Kurt out of his reverie, and he allowed Blaine to lead him to the rest of the Windsors, everyone with luggage in hand. The twins were literally bouncing with excitement.

The Windsors (plus Shane, because he just _had_ to come along) piled into the two rented convertible mustangs. Apparently, the twins had demanded that they be 'candy-apple' red.

The twins were sure to give the address to each of the drivers. Nobody wanted a repeat of the year Blaine got them lost in Colorado.

They arrived at the Tweedles' luxurious condo in as quick of time that could possibly be made in a city with traffic like New Orleans. Rooms were assigned, bags were unpacked, pillows were fluffed, and before anyone knew it, Ethan and Evan were calling a meeting in their room.

With everyone gathered, they began: "Now, we have heard from a pretty good source-"

"Actually an exponentially good source, as it's a talking flower."

"Yes, Ethan, it is. But this talking flower has informed us that if we do not meet her and her talking flower friend at a certain parade in about thirty minutes, we will miss the opportunity of a lifetime."

"And nobody would like that."

"So," asked Dwight, "What parade would this be?"

Kurt almost forgot that the supernaturalist was here. He didn't really talk on the plane at all, nor either terminal.

"Endymion," the Tweedles recited at the same time. Most of the conspirators looked at each other in confusion, for they didn't know anything about Mardi Gras, but Dwight nodded in approval.

"Fun," was all he said.

"So everyone, if you would please, gather whatever you deem necessary-"

"And follow us to the car."

The Windsors, plus Shane, did as they were told. Reed disappeared into his and Shane's shared room and emerged a second later with a pair of sunglasses, then grasped his boyfriend's hand as they made their way to the cars.

Kurt smiled at the two's intertwined hands, which made Reed blush a bright red, but he just held his new boyfriend's hand tighter.

Charlie read directions to the Evan, who was driving, and all ten boys arrived at their "desired destination," as Charlie's iPhone had put it.

Ethan hopped out of the car, and looked around. "Does this look right to you?" he called to his twin. Evan nodded towards the other direction, where all the boys could now see two girls dressed in bright colored clothes running towards their parked car. The two brunettes tackle-hugged Ethan first, and then turned to give Evan the same treatment.

Everyone else poured out of the vehicles, and coughed awkwardly as this exchange went by.

"Let us introduce you, ladies..." The twins turned towards the group of boys. "This is Blaine, his boyfriend Kurt. Wes. David. Dwight. You may want to watch out for his spray bottle. Reed and his boyfriend Shane. And of course, our queen, Charlie," Evan said, while Ethan pointed to each boy.

Ethan and Evan turned back to the grinning girls. "This is Miranda," Evan said to the Windsors.

"And this is Grace," Ethan continued after him.

Miranda and Grace waved. And then they turned to the twins. "Can we give them hugs?" they asked in unison, almost like it was rehearsed. They received a nod from both in response. The four had known each other so long that their antics were just common now.

Before the rest of Windsors (and Shane) could even process what was being discussed, they were all being brought together in one, giant, group hug.

The girls released the conspirators from their hug and turned to the street, which was now being blocked off from traffic.

As more people gathered in the street, a huge game of two-hand-touch football emerged. Grace and Miranda sat on folding chairs, watching as the twins ran up and down the concrete, making touchdowns. Kurt set up another chair next to Miranda's, and sat down.

"So, I'm guessing you two live here..." Kurt trailed off.

Grace leaned towards the tall fashionista. "Yes, we do. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's very...cultural. I can see there's a lot of history in this city. But anyway, how did you two get mixed up in the epitome of craziness, aka the Tweedles?"

Both girls laughed.

"Well," Miranda said, smiling slightly. "Mr. and Mrs. Brightman went to college with my mom and Grace's dad. They all knew each other back when they were young. But now they're old and have lame cocktail parties."

"And they make their dear children attend these cocktail parties, which is where we all met," Grace continued.

"Exactly! Usually when our parents drag us along with them, we help the twins prank the guests. It's quite fun."

Kurt looked at the two girls. They could have been sisters for all he knew. "You two...you'll be good for them. They need girls like you to keep up with their crazy antics."

Both girls grinned. Grace was about to say something, but her sight lingered on the two identical blonde boys now taking off their sweaty shirts.

Miranda looked sideways at Grace, and sort of waggled her eyebrows- something that was not missed by Kurt. "It really is going to be a crazy night, isn't it?" He sighed.

"I sure hope so," Miranda replied, nodding her head vigorously.

"Honey, we're in the French Quarter. Of course it is," Grace said.

The boys came running back to the neutral grounds as cops started riding by, clearing the streets of people.

"How was your game of football, boys?" Miranda asked, with a hint of a smirk gracing her features.

"Absolutely intense," Wes panted. All the Windsors, except Kurt because he had opted for chatting with the girls, were still struggling to catch their breath.

The beginning of the parade started rolling by: Policemen, Firemen, Beauty Pageant winners, etc. The boys kind of stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

"The objective is to get the people throwing beads to notice you. Get as many beads as you can. Show no mercy," Grace said to Wes. The Asian boy just nodded his head. She was unsure if he had heard her or not, but figured that even if he hadn't, he'd figure out soon enough.

And that was when the first actual float rolled by. It wasn't the most spectacular, but it definitely wasn't a disappointment. The float-riders were dressed in turquoise and yellow dresses that sparkled and shined, and the feathery headdresses they wore almost reached the floor. All the boys just stared in awe, until Grace and Miranda shoved their way to the front. They were jumping up and down, waving their arms, screaming. They looked back, and waved for the rest of group to follow suit. The twins ran up first, screaming and flailing like the two girls.

"Oh. My. God. They're crazy. This whole city is crazy," Kurt told Blaine, staring as Wes and Shane joined in.

Blaine laughed and looked towards the second float just in time to catch a couple pairs of crawfish beads from hitting him in the face.

"This is a very dangerous recreational activity," Kurt commented. He looked at Reed, who was standing my Shane waving his hands, though not with as much enthusiasm. Just then, someone threw a whole bag of purple, green, and gold beads at Reed, which hit his hand. Shane grabbed the bag off the ground and added it to the growing pile of treasure before kissing Reed hand.

Ethan looked over to where Dwight was almost cowering behind the crowd, desperately trying to protect himself from _something_.

As one of the private school bands passed, along with their cheerleaders and dance team, the twins grabbed Grace and Miranda and started dancing wildly. The two girls laughed at them.

Suddenly, Wes tapped Evan-or so he thought-on the shoulder. "Hey, have you guys seen David?" Everyone shook their heads, and Wes was worried for the half a second it took for him to see his friend back on the sidewalk, his phone in his hand, texting. Undoubtedly Katherine.

Wes walked over to David and snatched the phone from his hands. He looked David straight in the eyes. "This week is about you. Not her. I get it, David. I do; you're worried. But tonight we're gonna get dressed up and find a couple of girls to dance with and have _fun_. A concept you don't seem to comprehend. Plus, Katherine would want you to go out and have a good time." David nodded his head. But it wasn't the understanding nod; it was the _I've heard this a thousand times before_ nod that Wes had been seeing much too often for his liking lately. "David, I'm serious! You're seventeen years old- let yourself have some fun, damnit!"

David sighed. "Okay, I'll...I'll try. To have fun. You're right. It's just...I'm always so worried about her-"

"And if anything happens her mom will call. But David, you're my best friend. I hate seeing you so defensive all the time." Wes handed David his phone back.

"Thanks Wes." David smiled and gave Wes a hug, which the latter gladly accepted. He slid his phone into his back pocket, and together the duo walked back to the group of crazy teenagers flailing around wildly.

Charlie looked at Wes questioningly, but Wes just shrugged and mouthed '_Katherine_'. Charlie nodded in understanding.

As the boys shoved their way to the front of the neutral grounds, they saw that the Tweedles now had the girls perched on their shoulders. There were beads flying from the floats and right into the girls' hands. Even though Grace might have been tall enough to get beads herself, Miranda definitely wasn't, and the twins had volunteered their shoulders for both girls without fuss.

Ethan looked at Evan, each careful not to drop the figure using them as foundation, and smirked. _Talking flowers on their shoulders_. Yes, life was good. The float stopped, and the Tweedles walked up to the side, where a somewhat buzzed man handed Miranda and Grace each a rainbow boa and a 'Hooters' tank top. They laughed and slipped the tank tops over their t-shirts and wrapped the ostentatious feather boas around their necks.

Meanwhile, Dwight was seated on the grass well behind the crowd. He was wielding one of his many medallions, though it wasn't protecting him from being pelted with beads of all colors, shapes, and sizes.

As the parade came to a standstill, the Tweedles let the girls off of their shoulders and pushed their way back through the crowd to their White Knight.

_Speak of Satan's spawn_, Dwight though.

"Oh Knight, why don't you come have fun?" One Tweedle-Ethan, he supposed-asked.

"It really is a blast!" the other commented.

Both boys grabbed one of Dwight's arms and hauled the pale boy to his feet.

"Let's go!" they cheered simultaneously. Ethan and Evan forced themselves, plus Dwight, to the front of the tightly packed group of people.

"Hey Dwight!" Grace yelled (Saint Paul High School's band was playing quite loudly!).

"Um, hi," Dwight replied, awkwardly standing there.

Miranda waved, too, which really only served to put more sweat under the Knight's collar then before. He shifted a little, and sort of smiled back. But the girls had been warned of his awkward proclivities. They weren't phased, just simply exchanged a last smile and turned back to the parade, as it was starting once more. They walked to the twins, and demanded their spots back at once. Which, of course, the blonde boys happily obliged.

Blaine stood a little ways away from the street so the float riders could see him. He waved his hands back and forth and screamed as loud as his voice would allow, all the while his boyfriend stood there laughing at him. Blaine leaped for a pair of brightly colored beads that caught his eye, and caught them in one hand.

"Very nice," the short boy said, nodding his head and smiling smugly. He turned to his boyfriend and bestowed the beads upon the countertenor's neck. "For you, my lovely." He quickly pecked Kurt on the lips, not really knowing if it was acceptable to do, but not really caring. That is, until a particularly drunk man stumbled up to him, muttering things like, "Flaming faggots..." Blaine turned to the man with a frown on his face.

"What did you say?" Kurt demanded, hands on his hips.

"What I said," the man slurred, "Is that you and your boyfriend are a couple of flaming faggots who are gonna burn in hell."

"I dont know who you think you are-" Blaine started, but he was interrupted by Charlie.

"What's going on here?"

"This man...he...he called us..." Kurt was so laden with anger that he couldn't properly form a response. The man just rolled his eyes and went back to glaring at the teenagers.

Charlie understood, though, by the way the scruffy man was looking at the two juniors in disgust. "Oh, come on, you two." He grabbed Kurt and Blaine's arms and led them to Wes and David, who immediately pushed them into the throng of parade goers. Blaine reached down for Kurt's hand and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze. Kurt gave a small smile, and Blaine knew he was trying to cool down a little before talking.

They turned back to the parade, only to see that the last float of the parade, and arguably one of the most extravagant floats they'd seen all night, was passing by. There were people stationed on each of the three stories, throwing what beads they had left. The twins turned to their group of friends and shouted, "After party!" Everyone cheered. They turned back to Miranda and Grace. "We'll see you there, talking flowers." Ethan kissed Grace's hand, and Evan did the same to Miranda.

"Yes you will," the brunette girls chorused.

* * *

><p>It took a little while longer to get to the condo; taking backstreets was challenging enough since they weren't locals, but the copious amounts of traffic just made it that much worse. Soon enough, though, each boy was showered and dressed in their best, prepared to arrive at the iconic Superdome as gentlemen.<p>

When they arrived at the Superdome, which was actually quicker than they had thought, Ethan and Evan stood on the tippity tips of their toes, searching for Grace and Miranda. Everyone else did the same. Except for Blaine- poor boy wasn't much of a help in that area. It was David that found them. "There they are!" And all the boys made their way towards them.

"Well don't you two look quite lovely," Evan stated. Ethan nodded. It was true, the two girls did look absolutely beautiful all dressed up. The blonde boys each presented an arm, which their date took without hesitation.

Meanwhile, David, Wes, Dwight, and Charlie had taken a seat at the table they now identified as the 'Singles Table'. A girl with short red hair walked up to Wes, and politely asked if he would dance with her. Surprised, he accepted. David sighed and rested his head in his hands as he watched his best friend walk onto the dance floor and proceed to dance with this new girl; he missed Katherine now more than ever.

"So," David said, turning to look at Dwight. "Are you gonna find yourself a pretty girl to dance with?"

Dwight looked at the tall boy as if her were crazy. "No girl would want to dance with _me_."

"Oh come on, Dwight! Just ask someone!" David encouraged. Suddenly, Dwight spotted a pale girl a couple tables over sitting by herself. Her light brown hair cascaded over her shoulders in loose curls and the light blue dress she was wearing accentuated her hourglass figure; she was gorgeous.

She was perfect, in every way Dwight had ever thought to define the word. If he thought he had any sort of chance, he would have walked over to her right then. But he didn't. He just turned back to David and said, "I think I'll pass for tonight."

David wasn't convinced. His eyes followed Dwight's to the girl. He did a quick double take between her and Dwight. Dwight was staring at her, yes, but she was staring right back.

"Dwight, just go talk to her!" David prompted.

Dwight tore his eyes away from the lovely girl and shook his head. "I can't just go talk to her! She's beautiful and I'm just..._me_." He gestured to himself and David laughed.

"Just go. She won't reject you. Believe me." David smiled for emphasis and Dwight nervously nodded his head.

"Okay," he breathed. "You can do this Dwight, you can do it!" he whispered to himself as he neared the table.

"Hi" he said, quite breathlessly. Dwight mentally slapped himself. She's just a girl! A beautiful girl, true, but still a girl.

"Hi, I'm Jay." Jay smiled brightly.

"Dwight." Dwight extended his hand hesitantly and Jay took it, pulling him along to the dance floor.

David looked around at all of his friends; they were all having so much fun. Blaine and Kurt were sitting at a table alone, sipping champagne and laughing. Shane and Reed were at another table, holding hands, talking, smiling. Then, of course, the twins and their equally crazy dates were dancing like there was no tomorrow. Did he just _throw _her into the air? David thought. Wes was also pretty light on his feet, twirling the red-headed girl and waltzing elegantly. Then he saw Dwight, actually smiling, having fun dancing with Jay, who was obviously way more enthusiastic. He didn't know where Charlie disappeared off too.

David stood up and unceremoniously dropped his napkin onto the table. Looking around the room, he found a pretty blonde girl sitting alone. Wes caught his best friend's eye and smiled. _Finally_, Wes thought. Honestly, he didn't really think David was gonna take his advice. But it was nice to see him finally do something for himself.

David approached the blonde girl and smiled warmly. She looked up and him and smiled back. "May I have this dance?" he asked. He offered his hand and the girl took it. As the pair made their way to the crowded dance floor, David stated, "I'm David, by the way."

"Moore, Denise Moore."

"Well, Denise Moore, it's nice to meet you."

Without another word, the pair started their own little waltz. In the back of his mind though, David wondered how Katherine was doing. He tried to push it aside, and for the first time in a while, he had a little fun. Wes mentally hi-fived himself.

A couple people straggled off of the dance floor as a slow song started to play through the speakers.

_Settle down with me_  
><em>Cover me up<em>  
><em>Cuddle me in<em>  
><em>Lie down with me<em>  
><em>Hold me in your arms<em>

"So, what's going on with your friend, David? He looked a little down today," Grace asked Ethan.

_Your heart's against my chest_  
><em>Lips pressed to my neck<em>  
><em>I've fallen for your eyes<em>  
><em>But they don't know me yet<em>

"His girlfriend Katherine is in the hospital. He feels guilty, like he put her there. He constantly worries about her." The blonde twin smiled sadly.

"Oh, sorry I asked," Grace replied, looking down.

"No, it's okay. We just wish he would do something for himself sometimes. I mean, we all love Katherine like a sister, but even she thinks that David should actually live his life."

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>Wanna be loved<em>  
><em>Wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like I've fallen in love<em>  
><em>Fallen in love<em>  
><em>Fallen in love<em>

Grace rested her head in the crook of Ethan's neck presumed dancing without another word.

It was near 1 AM when people began leaving, taking their complementary Endymion beads and throwing out whatever cups of liquor they were drinking earlier.

"Come on boys, it's time to go!" Charlie yelled, as he walked across the almost empty room. Even the janitors started to pick up trash around the perimeter of the dim room. Ethan and Evan's shoulders slumped. Dwight, Wes, and David's dance partners had all left earlier, leaving them to talk amongst themselves for 30 minutes or so. It turned out, Charlie was wandering around the Superdome, looking for a bathroom for most of the night. Needless to say, he wasn't good with directions.

"Bye-bye, talking flowers," the twins chorused, each spinning their dates dramatically, before leaning down to press a kiss to their lips. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like drugs that [that dont hurt us]... :D So drop one by.<strong>

**Also, on another not, the song we used is called Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran (Grace's favorite song at the moment), and we don't own that either. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys! So we've had some trouble with Google Docs (as in crashing computer problems...) but we recovered! Woo! **

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox, and RIB. Dalton belongs to CP Coulter. We just take them out to play. (And get smashed.)**

* * *

><p>Ethan and Evan awoke simultaneously, sitting up in the king sized bed a little drowsily. The boys looked at each other, nodded, and ran to the kitchen. The fridge, more specifically.<p>

"Wait..." Ethan paused.

"What?" Evan asked, turning to his brother.

"Do you think Kurt would make us cookies for breakfast?"

Both boys ran into Blaine and Kurt's shared bedroom, rather clumsily in their excitement. They shook Kurt gently, wanting him in a good enough mood to make cookies.

Suddenly Ethan stood up. "We forgot coffee for Alice!" But Kurt was already groggily opening his eyes, and it seemed it was too late.

Eyes fully open, the first thing he saw was the twins hovering over him. He groaned. "Yes, boys?"

"You're cookie services are required!"

"There will be coffee involved," Evan piped in.

Blaine lifted his head and saw the two blonde boys sitting on his boyfriend's side of the bed. He threw a pillow that had fallen onto the ground at one of the twins, who blocked it easily.

"It's seven in the morning. Go awayyyy," Blaine whined.

"Noooo," both boys mocked, sticking out their tongues at the White Rabbit.

Kurt sat up fully and shoved one of the twins off of the satin covered comforter, telling them to get off of the bed so he could too.

An hour and a large bowl of cookie dough later, the twins, along with Shane, Kurt, and Blaine were happily biting into their fresh chocolate chip cookies and drinking ice cold milk.

Ethan and Evan hopped onto the island counter, settling their large glasses of milk between them, and turned towards the boys.

"So today's agenda:" Evan started.

"First, we're gonna meet up with Miranda-"

"and Grace-"

"and we're gonna walk around the French Quarter,"

"So dress light,"

"Then we're going to Bacchus-"

"That's a parade, little ones," Ethan said, addressing the blank stares of the boys sitting across from them.

Evan took another cookie from the bowl and bit into it before continuing. "So, everyone, bring cameras, money, sunglasses, and lots and lots of sunscreen."

By that time Reed had walked in, rubbing his eyes like a little kid. He took the seat at the breakfast bar next to Shane and grabbed a cookie, smiling at his boyfriend.

Next, Wes and David skipped in cheerfully, showered and fully dressed. Kurt's jaw dropped. "How are you two dressed already?" he asked, surprised.

They both shrugged. "We just didn't want you using all the hot water," Wes explained, smirking. "WAIT, KURT MADE COOKIES?" he practically yelled after doing a double take, and he ran up to the bowl and grabbed 5 magic cookies.

"Yep!" the twins replied ecstatically.

Charlie walked out of his and Dwight's shared room. "You guys are so loud in the morning!" he whined, and the twins snickered. "And please tell Dwight that he doesn't have to line the windows with salt. He's been 'purifying' our room for over an hour now." The twins laughed.

"Well this _is _the home of Voodoo, oh dear Queen of Hearts," Ethan and Evan stated.

Charlie just groaned, before taking a cookie and sitting down next to David.

Two hours later, the boys were all standing together in the living room clad in shorts and sunglasses, ready to go.

Kurt and Blaine held hands as they all piled into the elevator, and Reed pressed the 'Ground' button.

"So, Grace and Miranda said that they would meet us here-" Evan said, looking at all the passerbys.

"And then we'd all go together," Ethan finished, looking too. Suddenly the Tweedles saw the girls, clad in skinny jeans and wedge heels, walking towards them.

"I have no idea how they walk in those shoes without dying," Blaine whispered to Kurt. The taller boy just snickered, remembering his Gaga costume.

"Hey," said Grace, as she smiled and gave Ethan and Evan each a peck on the cheek.

Miranda followed suit, kissing both boys' cheeks, before slipping her hand into Evan's. "So, ready to go?" she asked loudly. The boys nodded, looking around the crowded streets.

"Okay boys, stay together! Let's go!" Grace called to the conspirators.

Shane held Reed's hand tightly, not wanting to lose the short boy in the sea of people.

The group of teenagers walked for a couple minutes, admiring the scenery of the old-style French and Spanish accents that accentuated everything. The wrought iron balconies decorated with purple, green, and gold were especially charming.

"Oooh! Let's go there!" Miranda said, pointing to a shop about two doors down. The sign read _Aunt Sally's Pralines - Original Pralines - New Orleans_.

The boys smiled at the prospect of candy.

The cashier smiled as the group of boys entered the store. They immediately split up, going down different aisles of the cramped shop. Blaine sampled a couple different kinds of the sugar coated pecans, smiling as the decadent concoctions filled his mouth. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "You know that's gonna go straight to your hips, right?" he said, once Blaine had eaten his fourth sample of 'Original Creamy' pralines.

"But Kurt, they're _so good_. Try it!" Blaine replied, using the tongs to lift a piece from the basket.

"Fine." Kurt took the sample between his fingers, and gave it a scrutinizing look before shrugging and popping it into his mouth. Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine gave him a knowing smirk. "Oh. My. God. That is delicious."

"Told you."

"Blaine, we're getting like 10 boxes."

"What happened to 'that's gonna go straight to your hips'?"

"I don't care, these are worth it."

"How about 2 boxes? One for today, and one for when we get back home?" the raven-haired boy reasoned.

Kurt nodded in approval. "Okay, let's go."

Blaine grabbed two boxes and headed to the check-out counter. Ahead of him stood the twins, plus their girlfriends, laughing with the cashier, who he recognised as the girl David had danced with last night, Denise. She was ringing up what was probably 10 boxes of pralines. "Your stomachs know no bound, do they, boys?"

"Alice," the Tweedles said, eyes wide. "They're almost as good as your cookies."

The girls laughed again.

Charlie, Reed, Shane, Dwight, Wes, and David all got in line with their desired flavors of pralines, coffee, and whatever else they wanted. Why Wes wanted a pink shirt that said _Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler_ and a Cajun music CD, Blaine didn't know. Blaine gave the cashier girl a $10 tip for all her trouble, before catching up to the others, who had already started walking down the street.

He rolled his eyes as he over heard Wes and David arguing over who got what.

"Hey, I paid for half, therefore I should get half of the box!" Wes declared.

"But I wanted the Original Cajun! You can have the Triple Chocolate," David remarked.

"Guys! Sort it out at the condo," Charlie snapped at them. The boys groaned but said nothing more.

Wes looked across the street and spotted an interesting looking shop named _Erzulie's Authentic Voodoo Shop_. He smiled as he tapped Dwight on the shoulder and pointed towards the dimly lit windows, and said, "Hey White Knight, that's right up your alley, huh?" Dwight groaned.

The twins overheard Wes, and looked to where he was pointing to. They smiled deviously and started walking across the street, so naturally, everyone followed. Meanwhile, Dwight was glaring at Wes.

Wes pushed Dwight across the threshold. The hunter was immediately enveloped in the heavy smell of incense and candles. Dwight noticed a jar that was labeled 'newt's legs', along with many other strange ingredients and unidentified pickled objects in glass jars. There were dried herbs hanging on the ceiling, and dried candle wax that was covering most of the counter. There was an old woman draped with many layers of shawls and beads sitting at a round table, a deck on tarot cards on the side. She had a ghostly aura about her.

"Welcome," she greeted calmly. The woman gave the group a small smile that almost looked like grimace before reaching for her tarot card deck to shuffle them. "Would any of you like to..." the trailed off.

"Oh, I think Dwight would," Wes said, shoving said boy forward until he has standing right by the chair.

Dwight sat down hesitantly. Ethan wrapped his arm around Grace's waist when she jumped slightly upon hearing the door close with slam. The room was now almost pitch black, save for the soft glow that the lamps were emitting. The scent of patchouli and lavender became increasingly thick as a store worker lit more candles.

"No need to worry dear," the tarot card reader said, reaching over the table to move Dwight's hand away from his mouth, for he was biting his nails down to nubs. The woman stopped shuffling the deck. She split the cards into three piles, laying them out across the table. "Pick the deck that most appeals to you," she recited.

Dwight looked at the three decks with an unwavering stare before nodding towards the one all the way to his right, the reader's left. She combined the first two decks and set them off to the side before picking up the third deck. The woman, Dwight noticed, was concentrating very hard as she set three cards down in a row, and then one above and below the middle card, one on top of the middle card, and then four cards in a vertical line on the left. She lifted the first card and whispered, "Oh no..."

Twenty minutes later, the group of teenagers exited the door hurriedly, breathing in the fresh air as the the shop employee waved them away with a smile.

"Creepiest experience of my life," Miranda remarked. Dwight had nearly fainted by the time the old lady had flipped over the last card.

"Something's gonna go wrong. Something's gonna happen. I can tell," the hunter kept repeating. He was clutching his medallion so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea..." Wes whispered to David.

"And what on Earth gave you _that _idea?" the tall boy replied sarcastically.

"Well I didn't know she was gonna tell Dwight he was gonna die!" Wes reasoned. "It's like that chick, Trelawney, from Harry Potter. She always told Harry he was going to die every other week, and Harry was perfectly fine and alive his whole third year!"

The boys were interrupted by Reed, who was pointing to a restaurant near Jackson Square. "I heard that was a really nice place. Good food and hospitality."

"Oh good, I'm starving." Charlie walked a little faster to the little cafe. Walking up to the door, he saw the small sign that read, _Cash only. Please accommodate._ He turned to the rest of group. "Who's got cash?" Most of them raised their hands, so Charlie figured it was safe to assume they wouldn't be washing dishes to pay for their meal. Once he knew that, he barged into the establishment. In a very polite way, of course.

The party of twelve seated themselves, having to pull together a few small tables in the process. Evan picked up a menu, read it, and turned to Miranda. "Um, what is a 'poboy'?" he asked.

"It's a sandwich on french bread with some sort of meat, like shrimp or roast beef, and you can get it dressed, like on a hamburger. They're very good."

"Cool. I'll get that. Tweedledee, what are you getting?" Evan turned his attention to his brother, who was listening to Grace explain something. She smiled and looked at her menu.

"I think I'm getting, wait how do you say it?"

"A muffelata," Grace supplied.

Evan nodded. The tabled quieted down as a waitress arrived to take their order. "What would y'all like to drink?" she asked, taking a notebook and pen from her apron.

Each teenager gave their preferred drink order, and the waitress set off towards the soda fountain.

Blaine turned to Charlie. "I don't know what I'm gonna do next year when I have to be the house's 'mother hen'. I don't know how you handle it," he stated.

Chaz chuckled. "Being prefect is not as bad as it seems. Sure, the house is crazy, but I think we've all come accept that not everything can be prevented, so if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, yeah?" He shrugged with a smile.

Blaine laughed too. "Yeah, okay."

The boys' conversation abruptly ended when their waitress set the drinks down on the table. The waitress took their food order, and arrived shortly after with the group's meals.

Shane took a bite of his roast beef poboy and looked at Reed, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "Oh. My. God. This is amazing."

Miranda cut in. "All the food here is amazing, dearie."

Reed giggled and took a small bite of his crawfish étouffée. The large group of teenagers shared their food with each other, cutting off pieces of their sandwiches and placing spoonfuls of soup onto plates.

About halfway through lunch, the St. Louis Cathedral bells started ringing and they could hear a brass band playing.

"I guess someone just got married," Grace stated, just as people in fancy clothes second-lined past the large open windows. Miranda and Grace catcalled to the dancing bride and groom, who were smiling brightly. They waved to the teenagers vigorously.

After everyone had deemed their tummies full, and the check was paid, they walked leisurely down Chartres St. until Blaine spontaneously stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and said, "Oh Kurt, I've always wanted to ride in a horse-drawn carriage! Can we go? Can we go, pleeeeaaaase?" Kurt laughed at his childish boyfriend and nodded, once he noticed that everyone else's eyes had lighted up at the prospect of finally being able to sit down and enjoy the beautiful day. That is, except Dwight, who was deathly afraid of horses. But the rest of the group had already paid the $75 dollar fare and were climbing into seats, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be left behind in the French Quarter. Miranda and Grace had to practically sit in the Tweedles' laps because even with 3 bench seats there still wasn't enough space to accommodate 12 teenagers, not that they minded.

The coachman steered the horse through the streets, maneuvering through traffic as if it were just another car. Reed rested his head on Shane's shoulder and Kurt smiled at pedestrians, taking in all the smells and sights the city had to offer. They passed a couple shops, and Kurt made a mental note to himself to get something for Burt and Carole. They passed Cafe Du Monde and the smell of freshly baked beignets wafted through the air. Miranda draped her arm around Evan's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"We're so excited that you came to visit. And you're friends are hilarious. Especially Wes, David, and Shane." She giggled as Wes shrugged his shoulders.

"I know," he stated with mock arrogance.

Meanwhile, Dwight was particularly enthralled with a mime, its body moving in almost robotic movements. David tapped Dwight on the shoulder, which made the younger boy jump slightly in surprise. "Dude, stop being so jumpy. Nothing's gonna happen. That tarot stuff is just a bunch of mumbo jumbo."

"Oh, Knight. It's really not anything to be worried about," Ethan added.

Dwight rolled his eyes. _Like you know anything about the supernatural_, the hunter thought. But he just turned towards the others, who looked pretty mellow. Reed almost looked like he was sleeping, still using Shane's shoulder as a pillow, except that he kept murmuring things to the younger Anderson.

Eventually, though, the coachman pulled the horse and carriage up to the curb. The boys exited first, before helping the girls jump onto the pavement. The Windsors walked to Canal St., with direction from the Miranda and Grace, and arrived just in time to listen to the first marching band.

"Okay, here's the thing," Grace explained to the boys. "Bacchus is a big time parade."

"Even more important to Mardi Gras-goers than Endymion. It's right up there with Zulu," Miranda elaborated. She saw blank stares coming from most of the boys, so continued, "That means catch a lot of shit."

"Oh okay," Wes said. "Got it."

Twilight set in the city, but the extravagantly colored costumes that the float riders wore and the bright lights that adorned the floats made sure it wasn't dark.

"Oh dear, did that woman just flash her boobs to the guys wearing the masks?" Miranda asked Grace, who was taller than she was by a long shot.

"Oh my god, I think so." The taller girl visibly cringed.

Ethan had gotten on his brother's shoulders, and they were running around behind the crowd so that the bead throwers would notice them. So far, their plan had worked out quite well, as they had already filled a pillow case with beads and cups and doubloons with the 'Krewe of Bacchus' logo on them. They caught a purple lace thong that was sling-shotted off of the Maiden's float.

Wes had somehow managed to catch a can of Miller Lite from a slightly buzzed guy, and was downing it happily, too caught up in the fun atmosphere to really care about any consequences.

David wholeheartedly disagreed with his best friend's actions, but even he found it funny how much people cut looses during the season. He just settled with his waving his hands and occasionally yelling for some beads and plastic cups.

At first, Chaz had taken the job of periodically making sure that everyone was in close proximity and no one, had gotten run over by a float or wandered off. But it was obvious nobody was stupid enough to go wandering around the crowded streets of New Orleans, so he went over to stand by David and Wes.

Blaine and Kurt were having fun commenting on the ostentatious costumes and Kurt didn't even mind the grime that accompanied the copious amounts of beads that were around his neck. Blaine was scouring the ground for extra catches since he wasn't that tall and noticeable, and it was getting sort of dark. The duo laughed as the person next to them got hit in the arm with 10 pink beads banded together.

Even Dwight was enjoying himself. For the moment, all the anxiety fled from his being as he threw his hands and yelled "Throw me something mister!" like he did when he was young, before Alan died, on his family's annual trips to New Orleans. He felt a hand cover his eyes; he saw only black, and shrieked. He turned around to see a familiar face: Jay, the girl from the after party, looking perfect as ever. Well, except that she was drunk off her face. "Hey, stranger! I didn't mean to scare you," she slurred.

Dwight stared for a second. "No, no, you're fine. Better than fine, actually." He stopped his flustered speech before it became really embarrassing.

Jay assessed him, and then looked sort of disappointed. "You're sober." And the way she said it...almost made Dwight ashamed that he was.

"Well, yeah, you know, I've got to take care of these crazies."

Jay giggled, and Dwight was wondering whether he really was that funny right when she caught him in a hug. "You're just the cutest." Her breath tickled against his ear, while he felt the blush rishing in his cheeks. Jay pulled away, looking tentative. "Do you mind if I..." She trailed off, leaning into his face.

Dwight was a little more than shocked. There were lips. Lips that were on his lips. This was foreign and crazy and tasted of beer, but it felt so _nice_. She bit down on his lip, light enough that it felt good, and pulled away. Dwight mourned the loss of her touch.

The neon signs and bright lights from the two and three story floats lit up the night sky.

"Reed! Get those beads back there!" Shane yelled.

"Excuse me?" Reed said, raising his eyebrows.

"Please?" Shane begged. "Wes and I are having a competition to see who can get the most beads!"

"Ugh, fine." Reed walked behind the crowd and was about to reach down to grab the 3 pairs of silver dice beads when some kid, probably about 5 years old, swooped in and took them, the ran away to where his mom was waiting. Reed rolled his eyes. "These people are so greedy," he muttered. He walked back to Shane, managing to only trip once, and tapped his own the shoulders. Reed held up his hands and shrugged to indicate that he didn't get them.

"Wait, what happened?" Shane demanded frantically.

"Some kid got to them before I did. Chill out Shane, it's not the end of the world."

"But Wes said he would give me $50 if I won! And that means that I can take you out to dinner when we get back to Westerville." Shane smiled.

"Awww, you would spend your winnings on me?"

"Of course. You're the only person I would ever want to spend anything on."

Reed blushed. "Thanks."

"Reed," he took the smaller boy's hands in his. "I love you," he stated with total confidence, totally ignoring the beads falling around them.

Reed blushed again, but replied, "I love you too," and the gave a bright smile.

Shane laughed and bent down to kiss the top of Reed's head.

"Stop it." Reed swatted playfully at Shane's arm.

"Never," Shane breathed, and proceeded to give Reed a bear hug. "But seriously, I need to win this competion, so..."

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Reed said loudly, as he walked over to pick up a huge pair of neon pink beads, and some more regular gold beads. "Here you go, your Highness." The strawberry blonde boy deposited the beads and doubloons he had gathered onto the ever-growing pile.

Meanwhile, the Tweedles were particularly mesmerized by an up-coming float. It had the upper body of a blonde girl wearing a light blue dress prudruding from the front. Surrounding the bust of the girl were red and white roses, playing cards, and a purple and black striped cat. Ethan and Evan sqealed, and ran up to the amazing float, practically demanding something extra ritzy. The float came to a stop, right in front of the excited Tweedles. Ethan climbed onto his brother's shoulders, not for the first time that night, and rested his elbows on the edge of the railing. The bead throwers groaned.

"So," Ethan spoke, quite loudly, "I'm Tweedledee. And my brother, Tweedledum, is supporting me while I talk to you magnificent people."

"What'dya want, kid?" a tall woman, dressed as the Queen of Hearts, asked.

"Hmm...let's see... I want that giant plushy Cheshire Cat. Yep, right there," he replied, pointing to the child-sized stuffed animal.

"And what makes you think that we're just going to give it to you?" another float rider, who was dressed as the Mad Hatter, asked haughtily.

"Well, I could always go get it myself." Ethan shrugged.

The woman's eyes widened, and she grabbed the plush animal, shoving it towards Ethan. The forced caused Evan to lose his footing, and Ethan landed on the pavement, but the two boys were laughing anyway. The woman huffed as the float started moving forward once more, and opened a bottle of Smirnoff, downing half of it in one gulp.

"Oh my god-"

"Her face-"

"That was hilarious-"

"We got the jackpot!" They high-fived each other. This was _so_ going in their dorm room.

By the time the last float rolled around, everyone was either really tired, or ready for some more excitement. The twins, being one of those people, called, "PARTY AT THE CONDO! WOOO!"

Miranda and Grace fist bumped, neither being worried much what their parents would think. They were, after all, with the twins, and for some odd reason, both sets of parents trusted the mischievous blonde boys.

"Oh no, not again," Charlie groaned. He didn't even have Justin here to complain to when things go out of control. And he knew by now that they would, and fast. The twins were so excited that they piggy-backed the girls all the way back to Bourbon Street.

Once the group all crowded into the apartment, Shane grabbed his iPod and plugged it into the docking station, turning the music up quite loud.

_You spin my head right round, right round _

_When you go down, when you go down down..._

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down..._

Blaine,Kurt, and Reed stood there awkwardly at first, not really the embarrassing dancing type. The Tweedles, on the other hand, had different ideas.

They set out several bottles of Vodka and Tequila and booze. Grabbing the bottles, they sat down on the floor, commanding the others to do the same.

"Spin the Bottle!" the cheered. The rest of the boys sat down and took turns downing a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka, so they would have a bottle to play with. When the bottle reached Reed, he took it hesitantly, obviously conflicted. He looked at the bottle scrutinizingly before tilting his head back and drinking at least ⅓ of the liquor. The Tweedles catcalled. The bottle was passed around, and Blaine didn't even say anything when Shane drank the rest.

_Just like my mind where I'm going _

_No women, no shorties, no nothing my clothes_

_No stompin on my Perreli's on hold_

_Unlike my jewelry that's always on cold_

"Alright, us first!" Ethan and Evan stated. They both reached down to spin the bottle, and it spun in a complete circle a couple of times before slowing, and coming to a stop, pointing directly at Wes. "Come here, March Hare," they beckoned.

He laughed and leaned forward, quickly kissing Evan, then Ethan, before sitting back into his original spot in the circle. He threw back a shot of lemon tequila before proceeding.

Wes gripped the bottle in his hand and spun it swiftly. It spun shortly before slowing to a stop in front of Blaine.

"Oh my god," Kurt said, giggling. He thought about recording this and putting it on YouTube, but thought better of it. He didn't exactly want to anger Wes's family.

Wes crawled over to Blaine and grabbed his head in his hands, pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips and pulling away with a pop. Everyone laughed at Blaine's winded expression.

_I know the storm is coming _

_My pockets keep telling me its gonna shower_

_Call up my homies its on and poppin' tonight cuz_

_Its meant to be ours_

All twelve teenagers, even Charlie, took another swig of Bacardi. Blaine grabbed the bottle, and spun it. Miranda and Grace fell back laughing when the empty bottle of liqour landed on Shane, of all people.

Blaine groaned. Even in his hazy state, he could see how utterly wrong this was. "Lord have mercy," he said.

"What's wrong, big brother?" Shane asked mockingly. He stuck out his tongue. Blaine rolled his eyes and quickly kissed Shane, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Alright," Miranda announced. "New game!" She set shot glasses and filled each one carelessly. "Alright, we're playing Never Have I Ever. If you've done what the person said then you have t to take a shot. Let the game commence!"

"Me first!" Shane called. He looked to the ceiling, thinking for moment. "Ooh! Okay. Never have I ever...gotten so drunk I puked." Kurt groaned, and downed a shot along with Blaine, Reed, David, and Wes.

"I'm going next!" Grace announced. "Never have I ever had a threesome." Both Tweedles laughed and downed another shot.

"Would you like to?" they asked seductively.

"Gay men in the room here!" Shane yelled, which made everyone laugh.

"Alight, Dwight, why don't you go?"

Dwight looked at Grace like he was going to murder her. "I refuse to partake in your silly party games."

"Oh come on Dwight, have some fun!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

"I'll mess up your salt lines..."

Dwight's eyes widened. "Okay, okay, fine. But just so you know, you're another demon spawn and I will not tolerate you to ever inhabit my temporary living environment, even if that means smacking you with my medallion."

"Okay, okay," she waved off his threat. "Just go!"

"Fine...never have I ever had sex." Everyone, except Reed, took a shot glass and drank the liquid that was sloppily poured into it. "Okay, I think this game is getting boring," he said, quickly dismissing his prior statement.

"Dwight, it's okay..." Wes started, but he was cut off by Dwight.

"Yeah, whatever. No girl would actually like me, so..."

David raised his eyebrows and said, "Hey, that Jay girl look pretty interested in you from the fact that she was _sucking your face_!"

"That was...she was drunk!" Dwight said, his voice raising in pitch.

"Okay, dude. Whatever you say." David clearly didn't believe the kissing was only due to Jay's intoxication.

Dwight stalked out of the room.

"Well..." Ethan said.

"WHO WANTS TO DO KARAOKE?" Evan asked with a huge, mischievous smile.

There were enthusiastic answers coming from around the circle, so the blonde boys got up to set up the karaoke machine.

"We're going first, dearies," the twins announced.

The techno music blasted through the speakers and the twins simultaneously sang:

_I'm bringin' sexy back (Yeah!)_

_Them other boys don't know how to act (Yeah!)_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back? (Yeah!)_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (Yeah)_

They began to dance provocatively to the beat of the music on the makeshift stage. Kurt and Blaine laughed hard, sipping on whatever drink was in their cups. Reed was also drinking, but he was completely ignoring the crazy boys singing, in favor of pouting and interrogating Shane about Micah.

"Is he a better kisser than me? Is that why you had sex with him? Is it because he's _tall_? WHAT IS IT SHANE? DO YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME?" Normally the short boy would never voice questions like this out loud, afraid of embarrassment, but the alcohol coursing through his body put him, as Finn would say, in the "Needy drunk" category, with a little "Sad/Weepy drunk" mixed in there.

Shane has hastily trying to assuage his drunk boyfriend's fears, but nothing he said was working. "No no no, it's nothing like that. I love you more than I loved him."

"Oh so you did love him!"

"No. Well yes, but..."

"But what? Do you _still_ love him?"

"What? No! I love you!"

"Why? I'm sure Micah's a lot more experienced. Plus he's taller than me. And not as clumsy." Cue Reed tripping over a glass bottle.

"Oh. My. God. Reed, don't compare yourself to Micah."

"And why not? Does it annoy you? Am I annoying, Shane? Is that why you don't love me more than Micah?"

Shane groaned. Tears rolled down Reed's face.

At the moment, Charlie was running around with a plastic tiara he had caught on a float earlier, chanting "I'm the queen, I'm the queen!" He was totally and completely smashed. The Tweedles mentally agreed that they were never gonna let Chaz live this down.

Meanwhile, the twins has grabbed Grace and Miranda's hands and pulled them up on the stage, while singing:

_Come on girl (Go ahead be gone with it)_

_Come to the back (Go ahead be gone with it)_

_VIP (Go ahead be gone with it)_

_Drinks on me (Go ahead be gone wit it)_

_Let's see what your workin with (Go head be gone with it)_

_Look at those hips (Go ahead be gone with it)_

_You make me smile (Go ahead be gone with it)_

_Go ahead child (Go ahead be gone with it)_

_And get your sexy on (Go ahead be gone with it)_

The song ended and Wes and David catcalled.

"Oh, my turn. Microphone!" Kurt demanded. He held his hand out in a diva-like way, and Ethan granted his wish. Kurt walked over the iPod dock and scrolled through songs, smiling devilishly when he found what he wanted. He turned and looked Blaine right in the eye.

_Feels so good being bad _

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure_

_Cause nothing could measure_

Kurt gyrated his hips in rhythm, making Blaine's jaw drop to the floor. Kurt kept staring straight at Blaine, ignoring all of the other boys in the room, daring him to come up there. Daring him to make a move, to _touch_ him.

_Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

That was it. The look that Kurt gave him, the smirk that played across his lips, that wink. Blaine couldn't take any more. So the ebony-haired boy marched right up to his intoxicated boyfriend, and grabbed the font of his shirt, bringing him in for a searing kiss, ceasing any and all singing. It may have been the vodka in him, he didn't really know, but Blaine lifted Kurt's thighs so that his boyfriend could wrap them around his waist. Without any recollection of the other people in the room, Blaine walked right into his and Kurt's room. He pressed Kurt up against the door, slamming it shut, and began feverishly kissing down his neck, pulling on Kurt's designer clothes.

Kurt didn't protest when Blaine ripped his shirt off of his torso, popping a few buttons. He carried the countertenor to the bed and laid him down on the gold satin comforter, before slithering down his body to his pants, where there was an obvious bulge. He slowly, tauntingly pulled down the zipper with his teeth...

Reed had finally fallen asleep, using Shane's chest as a pillow after what seemed like hours of him crying over his insecurities. Now he was dead to the world, gripping the younger Anderson's shirt and cuddling into him like a teddy bear.

Shane looked at the clock. "Well, it's about three thirty, I think we're gonna hit the hay."

He picked Reed up bridal style and walked into their room, pulling back the fluffy comforter and laying Reed down. He didn't bother changing into pajamas, just stripped down to his boxers and lay down next to his boyfriend.

"'Night, love," he whispered.

In the living room, Chaz was completely knocked out, laying on a pile of pillows and blankets about 3 feet high.

Miranda was laying on the couch, half asleep, shirt discarded somewhere. Evan gently poked her arm, which was slung over the arm rest. "Whatdya want?" she mumbled into the fabric.

"Well, I was going to offer my bed to you, unless, of course, you would like to sleep here..."

Miranda lifted her arms slightly. "Carry me," she commanded, though not with much conviction.

Evan chuckled and slid him arms under her knees and shoulder blades, picking the petite girl up bridal style, much like Shane had earlier. He carried Miranda into the master suite, and placed her on the humongous bed. Evan carefully unzipped her jeans because, well, they're pretty uncomfortable to sleep in, and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

Ethan walked in with Grace on his back, the latter giggling drunkinly. "Ethan, is that an outlet? Oh my god that's totally an outlet. It is so an outlet. Are we gonna get electrocuted and die, Ethan?" She giggled again. Ethan just set her on the bed, legs hanging off. "But I'm not tirrreeeed," she whined.

The twins got into bed, and all four teenagers were sleeping in less than 2 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda would like to add that she is flattered by Grace writing that she is "petite" because, well, Miranda's a fatty. <strong>

**Also, more disclaimers on songs we do not own: **

**Right Round ~ Flo Rida**

**SexyBack ~ Justin Timberlake**

**S & M ~ Rihanna**

**Reviews? Yes? Fantastic. Go forth. **


End file.
